Starter Pokémon
Starter Pokémon are Pokémon that Pokémon Trainers start their journey with. They each represent the Pokémon types Grass, Fire and Water. Known Starter Pokémon Kanto *Bulbasaur *Charmander *Squirtle Johto *Chikorita *Cyndaquil *Totodile Hoenn *Treecko *Torchic *Mudkip Sinnoh *Turtwig *Chimchar *Piplup Unova *Snivy *Tepig *Oshawott Appearances In A Mudkip Mission, it is shown that Starter Pokémon are raised from Pokémon Eggs and then sent to Pokémon professors who put them on hold for new Trainers. Known Pokémon people start out with *Ash Ketchum recieved a Pikachu from Professor Oak. *Brock recieved an Onix that he gave to his younger brother Forrest, which he evolved into a Steelix. *Gary Oak recieved a Squirtle from Professor Oak, which has evolved into a Blastoise. *James' first Pokémon was a Growlithe named Growlie, but he left it at home when he ran away. *Casey recieved a Chikorita from Professor Elm, which has since evolved into a Meganium. *Jimmy recieved a Cyndaquil from Professor Elm, which has since evolved into a Typhlosion. *Marina recieved a Totodile from Professor Elm, which has since evolved into a Feraligatr. *Vincent recieved a Chikorita from Professor Elm which has since evolved into a Meganium. *Harrison recieved a Torchic from Professor Birch which has since evolved into a Blaziken. *May recieved a Torchic from Professor Birch that has since evolved into a Blaziken. *Tommy's first Pokémon was a Mudkip that evolved into a Marshtomp. He lost it on the Abandoned Ship, where it evolved into a Swampert. They eventually reunited. *Stephanie recieved a Mudkip from Nurse Joy, which hasn't evolved. :*Stephanie's father started out with a Treecko at the same time. *Xander's Caterpie was his first Pokémon, akthough it is implied that it was "not caught". *Gilbert recieved a Bulbasaur from Professor Oak. *Dawn recieved a Piplup from Professor Rowan that has not evolved. *Yuzo said his first Pokémon was a Starly. *Paul's first Pokémon was a Turtwig, which has since evolved into a Torterra. *Kenny's first Pokémon was a Piplup, which has since evolved into an Empoleon. *Tyler recieved a Piplup called Pippy from an unknown location in East Sinnoh. *Zoey's first Pokémon was a Glameow that she raised after being abandoned. *Max intends to start his journey with the Ralts he met. *Lyra recieved a Chikorita from Professor Elm. *Khoury recived a Totodile from Professor Elm which has since evolved into a Croconaw *Trip recieved a Snivy from Professor Juniper that has since evolved into a Servine. *Iris' first Pokémon was a Drilbur that she saved from falling off a cliff, which has since evolved into an Excadrill. Axew is also considered Iris' first Pokémon. *Ash was also allowed to keep an Oshawott from Professor Juniper, which was a starter Pokémon that followed him. *Bianca also started her journey with a Tepig that has evolved into a Pignite. *Emmy also recieved a Druddigon from her father. People who have Starter Pokémon caught in the wild *Ash captured a Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle during his travels in Kanto. Only Charmander evolved into a Charmeleon, and then a Charizard. *Ash also captured a Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile during his travels in Johto. Chikorita evolved into a Bayleef in the Johto journeys and before the Sinnoh League, Cyndaquil evolved into a Quilava. Totodile has not yet evolved. *Ash captures a Treecko that goes on to evolve into a Grovyle and later a Sceptile. Brock also captures a Mudkip during the Hoenn saga, and in the Kanto Battle Frontier, it evolves into a Marshtomp. *May also captures a Bulbasaur in a garden, which later evolved into a Venusaur. Professor Oak also gives her a Squirtle right before the Kanto Battle Frontier saga that evolves into a Wartortle during her travels in Johto. *Ash also captures a Turtwig in Sinnoh that evolves into a Torterra. *Paul also captures a Chimchar prior to meeting Ash and releases it during the Hearthome City Tag Battle, where it is recaptured by Ash. It then evolves into a Monferno and then and Infernape. *Dawn also obtains a Pokémon Egg that hatches into a Cyndaquil. Before departing for Hoenn, it evolves into a Quilava. *In Unova, Ash captures a Tepig after being abandoned by a trainer and later a Snivy that abandoned it's trainer. After encountering Tepig's old trainer, it evolves into a Pignite. Category:Pokémon